Cabanaramma
by onehundredpercent
Summary: A steamy little oneshot. Live in Colt's studio... aaapartment, it's the Art of Sexuality with Colt Cabana and CM Punk. Unrelated to any previous stories, and set in the present day. A blindfold is involved. CM Punk/Colt Cabana slash, please enjoy! xx Warnings: light bondage


**Author's Note: Just a little oneshot I cooked up because I'm really, really into Punk/Colt lately and there's really not enough of this pairing on here. :)**

"Punker, I'm not sure about this..." Colt gasped, as Punk tied the makeshift blindfold around his head.

"Shhh, it'll be fun, trust me, Cabanaramma." Punk smiled to himself, knowing that Colt couldn't see him.

The Cabanaramma headband that was tied around Colt's head and over his eyes seemed like a fun little addition to the playtime that Punk and Colt were enjoying lately. Currently spending some quality naked time together in Colt's studio... aaapartment, Punk had found a whole box of these headbands, which Colt sells at his shows. He quickly got some interesting ideas about what he could do with the headbands, and was now using another one to tie Colt's wrists behind his back as he sat on the bed, obediently.

"Try to wiggle out of that for me." Punk stated, as if he was just asking Colt to hand him a can of Pepsi or something. Colt struggled with his bonds a little, and then gave up. "Good, wouldn't want you punching me when I do this."

Punk picked up a belt from the messy floor and whacked Colt hard on the chest with it, taking the wind out of him.

"What the fuck!" Colt exclaimed, after catching his breath. "You can't just hit me out of nowhere like that, fuck you, man."

"Shut up, your apartment's a mess, that's what you get. I just couldn't resist." Punk dropped the belt back on the floor and pressed his lips to Colt's, getting a surprised little gasp which turned Punk on to his core. "How badly do you want me?" Punk spoke against Colt's mouth, while bringing his hand down to stroke Colt's semi-hard cock.

"More than anything," Colt moaned into Punk, "I can't believe I'm yours now, that we do this, finally, I've wanted this since I first saw you..." Punk swallowed the rest of his words with rough kisses, full of teeth and tongue and hotness. Colt's head was spinning, no matter that this was going to be the fifth time that they'd have sex, it still felt like the very first time, for him, at least. It felt like a dream, and he never wanted to wake up.

Punk broke the kiss, leaving Colt sitting there, wanting more. "I want you to turn over for me." Punk said, sternly. "Ass up."

Colt felt his cheeks redden as he flopped over onto his side and tried to roll over, which was proving surprisingly more difficult with his hands tied behind him. Punk chuckled, making Colt's face even more flushed.

"Allow me." Punk grabbed Colt by his hips and flipped him over onto his belly, then pulled him up by his waist onto his knees. Colt's face sank into the mattress, truly exposing him completely to Punk. It felt dirty, and sexy.

"Thanks, Punker." Colt was sincerely thankful, he knew Punk could be sort of cruel at times and could very well have just let Colt struggle to turn over on his own.

Punk didn't acknowledge the thank you because he was too busy studying the shape that Colt's body made when his arms were tied behind his back, his round ass up in the air waiting- no, begging to be fucked. It was absolutely beautiful, in Punk's opinion, and he was so glad that he could get him into this position for him. Punk rummaged in his discarded jeans to find the tube of lube, and quickly slicked three fingers with it.

Colt could hear the cap snap closed, and he took a deep breath, trying to relax for Punk's entry. Punk got behind Colt, and spread his cheeks. Colt soon felt something not only wet, but also warm, against his hole, and realized that Punk had decided to use his tongue first. Colt shivered, which encouraged Punk to go on. He slipped a finger in along with his tongue, and Colt immediately moaned, pressing back towards Punk's face. Punk used his tongue and finger to fuck him for a little while, and soon his tongue retreated and was replaced by a second finger, and then a third. Punk scissored them within Colt and Colt sighed at the delicious burn of his hole being stretched by his lover.

"Please, Punker, please... I need your dick inside of me." Colt moaned into the sheets, wishing he had use of his hands so he could grip them.

Punk's ego swelled as his best friend begged for his cock. He removed his fingers from Colt's behind and placed his cock at Colt's entrance. He teased by rubbing his head up against Colt's hole, and Colt tried to push back to make Punk slip inside of him. Punk retaliated by giving Colt a hard smack on his ass.

"I'm the one who decides when you get fucked, you got that, Cabana?" Punk said harshly, gripping Colt around the throat and bending him up towards his chest. Colt was shaking by this point, not just from Punk's harsh treatment, but also from complete arousal. He was so hard and Punk treating him this way made his cock throb and beg for attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Punker, please, please... I need you. You're a fucking drug and now that I've tried you I'm hooked and I can't stop and I don't want to stop, please, just take me." Colt begged out, practically sobbing.

"You really love my cock, don't you, Colt?" Punk smiled, again to himself, as Colt nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes! I love your cock so much. Please, let me feel it... in my ass... please."

"You're so sexy when you beg. You've been very good for me, so I'll fuck you. You better thank me as you're cumming for me." Punk laughed darkly, and plunged his cock deep inside of Colt.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Colt screamed, Punk immediately picking up the pace and not letting up.

"You fit me like a glove, Colt. I should've started fucking you sooner, but then you'd be all loose for me by now with me fucking you every night in the indies." Punk smiled to himself again. "But, the way you spread your legs for me every night already and we just started fucking five days ago, well, seems like my huge cock is going to make you plenty loose pretty soon." Punk loved making Colt feel like a dirty slut, embarrassing him, and he knew just how to do it. Colt's face was burning up and for once he was glad he had the blindfold on, because Punk couldn't see his shame written in his eyes.

Punk took one look at Colt's face and saw how embarrassed he was, and how much it turned him on, and he felt his climax come rushing to the surface. Trying to keep it at bay, he realized he had to speed this up if he wanted to Colt to cum first. He switched up his angle slightly and was soon hitting Colt's prostate dead on. Colt screamed out, and Punk reached his hand around to Colt's cock, stroking him quickly, wanting to not only make him cum, but to FORCE him to cum. Colt only lasted through a few more of Punk's rough, fast strokes and thrusts, and was soon spilling his seed all over Punk's hand and his own sheets. Somehow, he remembered:

"Thank you, Phil! Thank you, for making me cum, thank you, thank you, fuck, thankssss..." Colt shouted, which made Punk cum inside of Colt almost immediately. Hearing his best friend call him by his real name and thank him for making him cum... damn. Punk could think of nothing hotter.

Punk slipped out of Colt and collapsed down on the bed with him, reaching over to untie Colt's hands and the blindfold. He brought his mouth to Colt's and sighed against it, just letting their lips brush each other with little kisses.

"Thank you, Scott." Punk finally said, breaking the silence. "Thank you for letting me blindfold you and tie you up. I love you."

Colt sat there and looked at Punk, stunned. Punk not only called him by his real name, which he NEVER does, he also said those three magic words which made Colt's heart leap.

"You mean it, Phil, you love me?" Colt whispered, his eyes full of love and adoration. He'd never been so close to anyone before.

"Of course. I love you more than anything, Cabanaramma." Colt figured it was too good to be true to expect "Scott" again, but that wasn't what was important.

"I love you, too, Punker. More than anything. Even more than $2 Subway."

Punk laughed and pulled Colt into his arms. "You're adorable."


End file.
